War of the Centuries
by StormofTears
Summary: Slade has teamed up all the villains and sent them back in time. The Titans must stop them before history is ruined. BBRae, RobStar, CyJinx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Teen Titans not mine.

Summary: Slade has teamed up all the villains and sent them back in time. The Titans must stop them before

history is ruined. BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Jinx

Raven ran a brush through her hair. She glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing black baggy pants and a

black T-shirt that said, "Go away." She hated school, but the Titans needed to go.

Beast Boy suddenly knocked on her door.

"Raven, let's go!" He shouted. Raven opened the door to see Beast Boy standing in jeans and a T-shirt with the

name of his favorite band. Beast Boy looked different. That was because he wasn't green. Raven glanced at the

necklace he was wearing.

"The things that technology can do these days." She said, referring to Cyborg and his making him and Beast Boy

look normal. Beast Boy blushed, thinking her statement was a compliment to him.

"You look nice too." He replied. Raven opened her mouth to say something when Robin entered the hallway.

"Come on, you two, we're late." He said, before hurrying off to Starfire's room. Robin was dressed in some nice

pants and a plain white shirt. Instead of wearing a mask, he wore glasses. Cyborg had rounded the corner just as

Robin was leaving. He was wearing a football jersey and jeans.

"Don't worry Richard!" He shouted after Robin. Robin stopped in his tracks, cringing. He hated his real name.

"Don't call me Richard." He muttered.

"Alright, well you better go make sure your girlfriend is ready." Cyborg yelled as Robin left in a hurry. Beast Boy

snickered. "Dude, that was hilarious!" He said.

"Shut up...Garfield." Raven said. Beast Boys mouth hung open. Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Don't call me that!" Beast Boy pleaded. "Then stop making fun of names." Raven retorted.

"Fine." Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

Raven picked up her books and joined the others in the hallways.

"Friends, might we go to the mall of shopping after the school of high so that we may see Beast Boy at his first

day at his job?" Starfire asked. Starfire was wearing a light blue ankle length skirt and a rainbow tank top.

"Uh, Starfire? Don't you mean high school?" Robin asked. Starfire smiled and nodded. The others agreed to this,

except Beast Boy. His new flesh colored cheeks were bright pink from embarrassment.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg took off in the T-car. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire took the R-cycle. When they

arrived at Jump City's only high school, they all went off in different directions to sign up for clubs. Robin joined a

martial arts club, Starfire joined cheerleading, Cyborg joined the football team, Raven joined Theatre, and

surprisingly enough Beast Boy also joined Theatre. When Raven found out she sort of stared at him. He

shrugged.

"What? They didn't have a comedy club. Plus, one play a year is always a comedy. And I really want to see how I

do in a drama." He said. Raven gave him one of her rare smiles.

"Really?" She asked. Beast Boy smiled back and nodded. He glanced down at all of Raven's books.

"Uh...we have the same first period class. Do you want some help with those?" He asked, gesturing at her books.

"Uh...sure. Thanks Gar." Raven replied. She was glad that he had turned at that particular second so that he

wouldn't see her lightly blush. They began walking to their class. When they arrived at the classroom, they

noticed a seating chart. Raven was in the first row. Beast Boy was right behind her.

"Sweet! Now if I need help, I can just ask you!" Beast Boy said.

"Gar"

"Yeah"

"Shut-up." When class was over Raven immediately left and went to her locker. She opened it and bent down. A

gold chain fell from its hiding place under her shirt. On that gold chain was a penny. Raven tucked the penny back

under her shirt and smiled. It was the penny Beast Boy had given her. She had found it and made it into a

necklace.

Meanwhile Cyborg walked up to Robin.

"What exactly are we here for again? I'm not complaining or anything. Its just that we've never really gone to

school before." "We're here because members of the Hive are here. This is an undercover mission." Robin replied.

Suddenly Jinx walked by. She smiled and waved at Cyborg. Cyborg waved back.

"Uh, huh. Right." He mumbled, staring after Jinx. The bell rang and Cyborg was left standing in the middle of the

empty hallway where Jinx had stood.

* * *

Once school ended, the Titans went to the mall to see Beast Boy's latest job to get the mo-ped of his dreams.

Recently, he got a job in a shoe store at the mall.

Starfire had wandered off to a make-up store, Raven was getting herself some herbal tea, and Cyborg had stumbled

into Jinx. They snuck off to some other part of the mall to do...something. No one really knew what.

Robin had stayed behind. He needed some new boots. Beast Boy stood behind the counter, looking positively

miserable.

A man with an eye patch over his right eye walked in. Both he and Robin grabbed the same kind of boots, different

sizes, but of course.

The strange pair of shoe-shoppers walked up to the counter. Robin paid for his boots and stood to the side.

Starfire would be back any minute now.

The man set some money in Beast Boy's hand. Beast Boy quickly counted. He glanced up at the man, extremely

nervous.

"Uhm, you're a dollar and a few pennies short, Sir." He mumbled.

"Here." The man gruffly said, handing Beast Boy the remaining money needed before quickly leaving the store.

Robin glanced at the man's retreating back then looked away. He did a double take. No! It couldn't be. Was

that...Slade? ((Authoress note; Yep, that was Slade. You see in the End Part II when Slade and Robin are fighting

side by side, my friend and I noticed that they were wearing the same kind of boots.))

* * *

That night, Raven was the first to go to bed. She was being quiet lately. Well, quieter then usual.

It had been exactly one year since Malchior's betrayal. Raven entered her dark room and looked around. Not much

had changed in the past year. Books were still scattered everywhere as usual. But something was different.

This thing caught her eye. One her bed lay a single white rose and a note. She picked up both. The rose was fake.

The note said in a slightly messy handwriting, "This rose should last longer then a paper one normally

would." ((Authoress note: Malchior gave Raven a paper rose in Spellbound. The white rose symbolizes Raven's

freedom from her father. This of course is taking place after the End and such.)) The person had signed his name at

the bottom, but crossed it out about a thousand times.

Raven held the paper up to the light.

BB. That was it. Beast Boy had entered her room, giver her the flower, and reminded her of Malchior, whom she

had been trying to forget ever since the betrayal.

Go away, Anger." Raven said to the emotion that had entered her mind

"My name isn't Anger." The emotion replied. Raven looked closer at thepurple cloak that the emotion wore.

"Let me give you a hint." The emotion offered, "I'm one of you least seen emotions." Raven blinked.

"Affection?" The emotion nodded. Affection grabbed the white rose and twirled it in her fingers.

"Such a sweet thing for him to do." The emotion dreamily said. Raven grabbed the rose.

"Go away!" She shouted. Affectionleftwithout a word, leaving Raven feeling empty and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. However, I do own most of the ideas for this fanfic.

Authoress Note: Sorry about the wierd font or whatever or sentence struction. I'm still new at this. But anyways, thanks for the reviews. I wish I could personally thank all of you, but I can't. So just know, I DO read those.

Raven woke up with a start. Her breathing was heavy. It seemed like even in her dreams Malchior haunted her. After several minutes, she realized that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. She stood and stretched. The bones in her back, cracked loudly. The corner of her mouth twitched at the sound. She quickly dressed in her usual blue leotard and cloak, then ran a brush through her hair.  
She exited her room and made her way to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of herbal tea. After glancing outside, she realized that the sun was only beginning to come up and that everyone else was still asleep. Raven decided to go up to the roof and watch the sun. It was always beautiful this time of the morning. Once on the roof, she sat. She barely noticed the sound of a door opening to the roof. She figured it was Robin. He was ALWAYS up early. But she was wrong.  
Beast Boy sat down next to her. His eyes were half open and his hair was messed up. He obviously just woke up. He was only wearing a thin white T-shirt and some navy blue pants. The shirt revealed his thin yet muscular frame. The two sat there for the longest time, never once looking at each other or speaking. Suddenly Raven noticed something. Her pinky finger was feeling rather warm. She glanced down to see Beast Boy's finger touching hers. She didn't pull away. No, that would be obvious.  
"Beast Boy?" Raven began. His head tilted to the side so that he stared directly into her eyes. Raven licked her bottom lip. "Thank you for the flower." Beast Boy smiled and nodded. For about half an hour more they simply sat there, enjoying each others company.

Inside, Robin was making Starfire breakfast. He eyed her nervously. This was it. He was going to do it no matter what.  
"Starfire?" He began.  
"Yes, Robin?" Starfire replied.  
"I lo-." He was cut off by an alarm.

At the same time Beast Boy decided to speak. It seemed like the perfect time.  
"Raven, I lo-." He was cut off by the aforementioned alarm. He looked down to see he was still in his pajamas. He was just about to confess something and he was in pajamas? "I'll meet you downstairs." He shouted over the alarm. Raven nodded before gliding away.

Once everyone was downstairs, Robin reported what was going on.  
"Slade." He said. The other four members of the team looked up at the screen to see where he was in Jump City. As the Titans prepared to leave, Slade suddenly came on the huge screen.  
"Ah, the Teen Titans. So wonderful to see you all again." He said mockingly.  
"What do you want this time, Slade?" Robin shouted at the screen.  
"Now, now, Robin. Patience is a virtue. You'll need it for what is going to happen." Slade replied.  
"And that would be?" Beast Boy asked. "Well, my precious Titans, I'm going to tell you my little plan. You see, I have gathered each and every villain that hates you and sent them back in time. Now, without the Clock of Eterr, or anything else, the only way for you to travel through time is with the help of Raven." Slade explained.  
All eyes fell onto Raven. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at Slade.  
"Well, good thing I'm here." She said.  
"Oh, yes, it is a very good thing that you are right there...for me." The screen suddenly became blank. Beast Boy was the first to resume looking at Raven. He then noticed something weird. "Uhm, Raven?" He said, poking her. She didn't move. It seemed as though she had been frozen and could not move, or something along those lines. By now the other Titans were looking at Raven. "Friend, Raven? Why will you not move?" Starfire asked. No reply.  
"Raven?" Robin said, pushing her shoulder slightly. Nothing.  
"Rae? Come on! This isn't funny. We got to go!" Cyborg whined. Raven was just like a little sister to him, so he was of course worried. Still nothing. Beast Boy suddenly got an idea. He had seen it once before in a sci-fi movie. He simply hoped it would work, otherwise Raven would kill him...if she ever was able to move again that is.  
Beast Boy tilted his head. Damn, why did everyone have to be there watching? He pressed his green lips against her gray ones in a sweet and gentle kiss. This was it. His first kiss! Of course he had almost kissed Terra, but that never happened. The three remaining Titans looked away, each thinking the same thought. Finally.  
Raven blinked. Then pulled away.  
"Beast Boy?" She looked confessed. Not angry. That was a good thing.  
"Uhm, sorry about that. But it was the only thing that woke you up." He explained, a light blush on his cheeks. The other Titans quickly realized what had happened. Slade must have done something to somehow freeze Raven. It had worked too, but Slade hadn't counted on Beast Boy figuring out how to un-do the freezing.  
"Hey, you two lovebirds, we got to go!" Cyborg said. Starfire and Robin nodded in agreement.  
"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. Starfire flew into the air and grabbed Robin. The R-Cycle wouldn't be needed for this, neither would the C-car. As Beast Boy morphed into a hawk a crash came through the large wall sized window. The Titans turned to see who it was.  
Fang. Not Fang and Kitten. Just Fang. One long spidery leg grabbed Raven and yanked her over towards him.  
"You know, Slade said I was supposed to make sure she was kept away from the Titans. What luck that Kitten and I just broke up!" He said. Raven looked positively disgusted. "Az..." She began, but Fang was too quick. A piece of spider web was pushed into her mouth. She nearly gagged on it.  
"Alright, Titans! Go ahead. Fire away!" Fang shouted. He was using Raven as a shield. Beast Boy morphed into several animals, but none would help. He glared angrily at Fang.  
"Leave her alone!" Robin shouted before Beast Boy could. "Now, now! How could a guy like me ignore such a beautiful face as this?" Fang replied, grabbing onto Raven's chin. A window broke. Raven was glaring. If looks could kill, well...there wouldn't be anyone alive in a five block radius of the T Tower.  
"Thanks for making the getaway easier, Doll." Fang said, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. His breath smelled gross. He had recently been out drinking. Beast Boy turned into the 'beast.' ((Authoress note: From 'The Beast Within.")) He angrily pounded his fists against the floor, creating two large indents. Fang smirked. "Temper, temper!" He said in mock scolding. Beast Boy growled. Suddenly there was a blast of smoke. When it had cleared, Fang was gone. And he took Raven.  
"Split up. Find her." Beast Boy said, morphing into human form. Robin glanced at Beast Boy. He was just about to say that... Meanwhile, Cyborg was bending down, picking something up.  
"Its no use. Fang was pretty smart, even if he was drunk." He solemnly said. Beast Boy took several steps closer to him.  
"What is it, friend Cyborg?" Starfire meekly asked. Cyborg turned around to show everyone what he had found.  
It was Raven's locater.  
"Don't worry. We will find her." Robin said, looking towards Beast Boy as he spoke.  
"Robin is correct, friends. Locater or not, Raven shall be found." Starfire confidently said. "Titans, go!" Robin said. No need to shout or even say it. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg ran out the door. Cyborg stopped, realizing that Beast Boy had not followed. He returned to see Beast Boy standing, staring at the spot where Raven had stood.  
"Hey, man, don't worry. She'll be fine." Beast Boy nodded. Cyborg turned to follow his other teammates. "Yes, she will be." Beast Boy muttered. "No matter what, she'll be fine. I'll make sure of that."

Authoress Note: Hope ya'll enjoy! A small cliffhanger. What will happen to Raven? Will the Titans be able to save the day? Why do some people eat dog food? Find the answers, well, some of them, next chapter!


End file.
